Freaky Family
by the-dead-star
Summary: Sherlock Holmes est un être singulier, à part, empli de mystères. Mais la vérité va être... explosive...
1. Chapter 1

Freaky Family

Chapitre 1

Londres, 2013.

Ayant vécu depuis deux ans en colocation avec le célèbre Sherlock Holmes, John Watson savait à quoi s'en tenir avec la famille Holmes.

Le frère aîné, Mycroft, travaillant pour les services secrets de Sa Majesté, évitait de trop s'imposer dans leur vie quotidienne, les relations entre les deux frères n'étant pas au beau fixe.

John avait souvent questionné Sherlock à ce sujet mais celui-ci n'avait fait qu'un signe de la main en lui conseillant de continuer à écrire l'article destiné à son blog, retranscription de toutes leurs affaires.

Toutefois, John _savait_ que le « détective consultant » lui cachait quelque chose.

Et cette chose allait être... énorme.

Oo*oO

À force, John n'était plus surpris de voir la longue limousine de Mycroft s'approcher lentement de lui.

Et quand la portière s'ouvrit, il sut qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Après tout, l'aîné de la fratrie Holmes travaillait... non, _dirigeait_ les services secrets britanniques.

Alors oui, Big Brother was watching him...

« Bonjour, John. »

« Bonjour. »

« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh... oui. Il fait... beau. »

Mycroft acquiesça en silence, se plongeant dans la lecture de ses SMS.

Ne levant même pas la tête de son GSM, il questionna le médecin :

« Et comment va mon frère ? »

« Oh, et bien... Sherlock va... bien. »

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Il... il ne vous parle toujours pas ? »

Mycroft releva la tête, dardant des yeux bleus glacés sur John.

Il répliqua doucement :

« Nos... relations ont toujours été compliquées. »

« Toujours ? »

« Presque. »

« Et... qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Le divorce de nos parents. »

« Oh. »

« Bien sûr, vous l'ignoriez. Et je suppose que Sherlock ne vous a pas révélé qu'il avait une sœur. »

« Pa... pardon ? »

« Une sœur jumelle. Janneska Holmes. »

Oo*oO

John était rentré, sous le choc.

Une sœur jumelle ?

Certes, Sherlock n'était pas un grand sentimental mais quand même !

La porte s'ouvrit et la haute silhouette de Sherlock apparut.

« John... »

« Sherlock. »

« Du thé ? »

« Non-merci. »

« Très bien. »

Le détective entra dans la cuisine, s'affairant à faire chauffer de l'eau.

John fixa son dos, ses boucles brunes et son long manteau digne de Matrix.

Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois et Sherlock, toujours de dos, s'enquit :

« Quelle est ta question, John ? »

« Je... »

Son ami se retourna, un sourcil arqué, et il soupira.

« J'ai vu Mycroft, aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais... Comment va-t-il ? »

« Bien. Enfin, je suppose. Mais... »

« Il t'a parlé de Janneska. »

Les yeux écarquillés, John fixa le brun avec surprise.

Mycroft lui avait dit qu'ils ne communiquaient plus.

Alors comment était-il au courant ?

Sherlock lui révéla :

« Mycroft m'a appelé. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Hhh. »

« Alors c'est... c'est vrai ? Tu as une sœur jumelle ? »

« En effet. »

« Mais... »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y avait rien à dire sur elle. »

« Mais c'est ta sœur ! Jumelle en plus ! Moi, je t'ai parlé de ma sœur. »

Un sourire amusé étira les minces lèvres de Sherlock.

« Ah oui, _Harry_. »

« Oui. Alors maintenant, c'est ton tour. »

Face à l'air plus que sérieux de John, Sherlock soupira :

« Très bien. Je vais te raconter mon histoire, puisque tu y tiens tant. »

Oo*oO

Contrairement à aujourd'hui, les frères Holmes avaient _ressenti_ des émotions.

Enfants, ils avaient vécu dans la demeure familiale (aujourd'hui à Mycroft) en compagnie de Janneska.

Si Mycroft était sérieux et sévère, toujours plongé dans ses livres et vu que Sherlock passait son temps à faire des expériences (combien de temps une poule décapitée peut-elle encore marcher ?), elle avait souvent passé ses journées toute seule, en compagnie de ses poupées.

Mais parfois, Mycroft l'emmenait se promener, son _célèbre_ parapluie déjà en main.

Et Sherlock lui montrait les résultats de ses expériences comme elle l'empêchait de dévaliser tout le poulailler.

Malheureusement, en grandissant, cette complicité avait peu à peu disparu.

Mycroft avait entamé sa carrière, Sherlock s'était plongé dans la résolution de crimes même s'il n'en était pas autorisé et Janneska...

« Elle est partie ? »

« Hhh. »

« Mais... pourquoi ? »

Sherlock lui répondit tout en se versant une tasse de thé :

« Elle a toujours aimé les voyages. Alors elle a étudié la photographie et elle est partie. »

« Où ? »

« Ça, tu dois le demander à Mycroft. »

« Attends, tu es en train de me dire que depuis quinze ans, vous ne vous êtes plus jamais revus ? »

« Exact. »

« ... »

« Il faudra racheter du lait. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 2 :**

• Les frisettes marron retenues en une tresse et encadrant par endroit son visage mince, les yeux bleus très clairs, Janneska Holmes était... atypique.

• Son jumeau était plus brusque, presque cruel dans sa sincérité.

• Toujours très mince, ses boucles brunes et le regard métallique, typique de la famille Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Les frisettes marron retenues en une tresse et encadrant par endroit son visage mince, les yeux bleus très clairs, Janneska Holmes était... atypique.

Il suffisait de voir son long manteau rouge et ses hautes bottes à tendance militaire pour y convenir.

Ce qu'elle faisait ?

Photographier les pays en guerre, les catastrophes naturelles... et les mariages princiers.

Ainsi, bien obligée d'assister à la cérémonie du mariage de Kate et William, elle était revenue en Angleterre.

Elle s'était même aventurée jusqu'au 221 b de Baker Street.

Et après plus de dix ans, elle l'avait revu.

Toujours très mince, ses boucles brunes et le regard métallique, typique de la famille Holmes.

Il l'utilisait pour tout analyser, déduisant à la vitesse de la lumière.

Elle, c'était plutôt pour trouver _le_ détail qui embellirait sa photo.

Elle l'avait même immortalisé quand il sortait.

Il ne l'avait pas vue, simple silhouette rouge et bruit sourd de ses bottes martelant le sol.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle revenait, porteuse d'une bien triste nouvelle.

Les retrouvailles s'annonçaient... étranges.

Oo*oO

Janneska fut à moitié surprise en voyant une limousine garée devant la sortie de la gare.

Elle s'avança, tendant sa valise après un temps d'arrêt au chauffeur.

La portière fut ouverte et immédiatement, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, échappant ainsi au vent froid et vicieux de ce mois de février.

Elle fut alors accueillie par une paire d'yeux clairs, presque identiques aux siens.

« Bonjour Janneska. »

« Mycroft... »

« Ton séjour à Johannesburg s'est bien passé ? »

Un petit sourire ourla les lèvres pleines de la cadette comme elle répondait à son frère aîné :

« Très bien, merci. »

« Bien. »

« Les services secrets, huh ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais perdue de vue. »

« Je m'en doutais. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Ainsi, elle est morte. »

« Oui. »

« Il fallait s'y attendre. Comment ? »

« Dans son sommeil, apparemment. »

« Tant mieux. Tu loges à l'hôtel ? »

Oo*oO

Bien évidemment, Janneska savait que ses retrouvailles avec Sherlock ne seraient pas les mêmes qu'avec Mycroft, polies et bien élevées.

Son jumeau était plus brusque, presque cruel dans sa sincérité.

Mais elle s'y attendait.

Elle avait eu quinze ans pour s'y faire...

Quand elle entra dans le salon, Sherlock lui tournait le dos, apparemment occupé à chercher un livre qui pourrait l'intéresser, même s'il les avait déjà tous lus.

Un raidissement des épaules, presque imperceptible, confirma à Janneska qu'il _savait_ qu'elle était là.

Elle s'avança plus avant et Mycroft déclara :

« Si nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui, Sherlock, c'est... »

« Alors elle est morte ? »

Comme dans ses souvenirs, Janneska retrouva la voix grave et profonde, plus marquée que quinze ans auparavant.

« Oui. »

Enfin, il se retourna.

Et deux regards de glace, identiques, se rencontrèrent...

Oo*oO

Mycroft sorti, Janneska se rapprocha, son manteau à la couleur carmine s'enroulant autour de ses jambes pour ensuite révéler sa jupe et ses bottes.

Un sourcil fut arqué mais Sherlock n'émit aucun son.

Ainsi, ce fut elle qui prit les devant, chuchotant :

« Bonjour... Sherlock. »

Obstinément, il refusait de la regarder, sachant qu'il lui dévoilerait tout, comme quand ils étaient enfants.

Mais ce temps était révolu, ils avaient grandi... et elle était partie.

« Tu ne m'as jamais pardonnée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ... »

« Sherlock, regarde-moi ! »

Finalement et à contrecœur, il baissa la tête vers cette sœur, cette jumelle qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier.

Y était-il parvenu ?

Nullement.

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 3 :**

La canne avait disparu mais le tressaillement à la jambe gauche révélait une vilaine blessure, mal cicatrisée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Enfin, elle rencontrait John Watson.

Enfin car il était le seul ami que Sherlock avait.

Et même si elle était partie depuis plus d'une décennie, elle _savait_ de quoi l'existence de son jumeau était faite.

Une vie fantasque, dénuée de tout sentiment, tournée vers les sciences, les déductions, les résultats.

La fratrie Holmes n'avait jamais été douée pour les émotions et c'était encore vrai aujourd'hui.

Bien malgré elle, Janneska détaille John de son regard perçant, remarquant le maintien strict, vestige de son passé militaire.

La canne avait disparu mais le tressaillement à la jambe gauche révélait une vilaine blessure, mal cicatrisée.

Elle releva alors la tête, rencontrant deux yeux bruns... mal à l'aise.

Elle sourit :

« Je suis désolée, monsieur Watson. »

« Oh non, il n'y a pas de souci. C'est juste que... »

« Je suis très mal élevée, je sais. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« Mais c'est vrai. »

Il grimaça et son sourire reparut.

« C'est bien que Sherlock ait un... ami comme vous. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Qui n'analyse pas tout tout le temps, simple... un ami normal, quoi. »

« Oh mais... »

Elle leva un doigt, répliquant :

« Ne dites pas que Sherlock est normal car nous savons que c'est faux. Aucun membre de la famille Holmes n'est normal. »

« Oh ? »

« Ça doit être notre malédiction... à être trop intelligents. Un peu de thé ? »

Oo*oO

Bien évidemment, Sherlock avait obstinément refusé de partir pour le Devonshire, déclarant que de toute façon, _elle_ était morte et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle.

Mycroft avait simplement arqué un sourcil et Janneska avait roulé des yeux.

Elle retrouvait bien son jumeau dans cette réaction, prétextant un désintérêt total pour mieux dissimuler ses sentiments, aussi minimes soient-ils.

Elle le retrouva assis sur un banc, le regard totalement fixe.

Il ne réagit pas quand elle s'installa à côté de lui mais il ne la repoussa pas.

« Sherlock... »

« Je ne lui dois plus rien. »

« Peut-être. »

« Et elle ne m'a jamais appelé. »

« Parce qu'elle savait que tu ne répondrais pas au téléphone. »

« ... C'est vrai. »

Elle sourit :

« Elle était fière de toi, tu sais. »

« Vraiment ? »

« J'ai été la voir, une fois. Elle gardait chaque article écrit sur toi. »

Il se tourna vers elle, foncièrement surpris, et elle murmura.

« Elle t'aimait, Sherlock. Même si... elle a cessé de le montrer. »

« ... »

« Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quand ? »

« Dans deux jours. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. »

« Soit. Qu'on en finisse. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 4**

Sherlock, froid et distant, regard métallique et répliques acérées.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Plymouth, 2013.

Bien évidemment, Mycroft s'était occupé de tout.

Et quelque part, les jumeaux le remerciaient pour ça.

Dévisagés par tous les habitants de cette ville du Devonshire, ils s'éloignèrent de l'établissement où leur mère avait fini ses jours.

Suivie pour sautes d'humeur depuis son divorce, elle n'avait plus jamais été la même.

Et cette situation avait eu des répercussions pour _toute_ la fratrie Holmes.

« Tu es partie à cause de ça. »

« ... C'est vrai. »

« ... Pourquoi ? »

Elle soupira, tournant la tête sur le côté.

« Je... je ne voulais pas... voir son mal-être. Et même si elle prétendait qu'elle allait très bien, je savais que... »

« C'était faux. »

« Hhh. »

Oo*oO

Mycroft avait insisté pour que Janneska change de manteau.

Un vêtement de cette couleur à un enterrement, c'était... indécent.

Mais elle avait refusé, répliquant qu'en étant une photographe, on le mettrait sur son côté artiste.

Il n'avait pas insisté, connaissant son esprit buté.

Ainsi, elle apparut en manteau rouge, choquant l'opinion publique.

Mais elle ne cilla pas, debout entre ses deux frères.

Elle ne se soumettrait pas, elle ne s'était jamais soumise.

Alors que le prêtre finissait la lecture de son discours, un homme approcha.

À ses côtés, sa femme, depuis quinze ans.

Les cheveux avaient été bruns mais le regard scrutateur était toujours le même.

Le patriarche Holmes arrivait, créant la surprise.

Car depuis plus de dix ans, il ne s'était plus jamais soucié ni de sa femme... ni de ses enfants.

Il retrouva Mycroft, totalement parfait.

Les jumeaux, quant à eux, dénotaient, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Sherlock, froid et distant, regard métallique et répliques acérées.

Janneska, plus rebelle que ses frères, mais tout autant cérébrale qu'eux.

Une parfaite petite famille de sociopathes, il le savait.

N'en avait-il pas été un, durant de longues années ?

Oo*oO

« Mycroft, je suis... heureux de te revoir. »

« Thomas... »

Deux sourcils furent arqués comme les cadets se tournaient vers l'aîné.

Lui qui respectait l'étiquette dans ses moindres détails appelait leur père par son prénom ?

Celui-ci tiqua :

« Mycroft, ce n'est pas poli d'appeler son père ainsi. »

« Mon père ? Tu as perdu ce nom il y a quinze ans. »

« Allons, ne nous énervons pas. Votre mère ne mérite pas ça. »

« Je m'étonne de ta présence ici. »

« Et bien... »

« Un dernier sursaut de ta conscience avant la fin ? »

Sur cette dernière remarqua cinglante, il salua sa... belle-mère et s'éloigna, raide et digne.

Sherlock se contenta de toiser son père, un étrange sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Janneska avança d'un pas, effleurant à peine la joue de cet homme, devenu un étranger par la force des choses, chuchotant :

« Au revoir... Thomas. »

Oo*oO

Ils s'éloignaient, suivant de loin Mycroft qui, déjà, les attendait dans la limousine.

Ils savaient que leur père les fixait, certainement partagé entre la colère... et la résignation.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »

« Rien. »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Sherlock ? Qu'on soit des étrangers l'un pour l'autre pour encore quinze autres années ? »

Il hésita et elle sourit, l'embrassant sur la joue avant de continuer vers la voiture.

Mais une main enlaça la sienne et elle s'arrêta, tournant lentement la tête.

Deux regards bleus se rencontrèrent comme il murmurait :

« Reste avec moi. »

« Et que dira... John ? »

« Il s'en remettra. »

Le sourire de sa sœur fut plus qu'éloquent et ils continuèrent à avancer, les doigts entrelacés.

Ils étaient peut-être tous des sociopathes mais qu'importe, ils étaient une famille...


End file.
